Harry's night out
by Mathy5358
Summary: TRADUCTION Harry fait le mur et va rejoindre ses amants. HP/SS/LM


**Il s'agit de ma première traduction s'il vous plaît soyez indulgents.** **c'est PWP donc toute personne sensible passe son chemin. Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que vous lisez...** **Sur ce bonne lecture.**

L'adolescent aux cheveux de corbeau se dirigea silencieusement la statue de la sorcière de la bosse au septième étage. Il ne tenait pas au courant son entourage de ses activités et ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer pourquoi il était sorti à Dumbeldore. Il y avait juste certaines choses que le vieux n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

Harry donna le mot de passe et se glissa rapidement derrière la statue. Une fois la porte fermée, Harry a sorti son balai et lui a rendu sa taille normale. Aussi vite qu'il put, il descendit dans tunnel, passa la trappe, et sorti de Honeydukes avant que quelqu'un ne vienne vérifié les lieux après l'alarme.

L'adolescent tourna dans une allée. Il se glissa sur son et s'élança au dessus d'Hogsmeade en direction de Spinner's End. C'était un long voyage, mais ça en valait la peine. Harry savait que l'anticipation était stimulante..

Ça ne l'avait pas aidé. Harry avait été dur ses deux derniers jours. Ses amants lui avaient envoyé une note qui lui indiquait une date et une heure avec des ordres lui interdissant de se soulager. Harry avait passé son temps à penser à Vernon en tenue de plage, de sorte que ses amis ne verraient pas son état. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils posent des questions.

(*V*)

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se posa dans une ruelle à un pâté de maisons de sa destination. Il cacha rapidement son manteau et son balai, redressa ses cheveux et ses vêtements, puis se dirigea vers la maison de Severus Snape. Il frappa à la porte deux fois et attenda. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il fut accueilli par son autre amant, Lucius Malfoy.

Harry prit un moment pour contempler son amant blond. L'homme plus âgé était vêtu de pantalons bleus fanés avec une chemise en soie bleu foncé. Ses longs cheveux étaient libres et encadrent ses épaules. Harry aime les cheveux de Lucius.

Il était ébranlé par sa pensée quand Lucius parla. "Ne reste pas là. Tu sais comment Severus est si il attend."

Le Gryffondor lécha ses lèvres et hocha la tête avant d'entrer dans la maison. Il ne s'est pas éloigné de la porte. Dès que Lucius eu verrouillé la porte, il saisit les hanches de Harry. Il fut tiré vers l'arrière et pressé contre le corps ferme du plus grand. Harry se serra le plus près possible pour attirer la bite de Lucius vers son cul.

Harry bouga son cul du le haut vers le bas avant de parler. "Je pensais que vous aviez dit que Sev attendait."

Lucius gémissait et resserra sa prise sur les petites hanches de son jeune amant. "C'est le cas et si vous ne vous arrêtez pas, mon petit débauché, nous aurons tous deux des problèmes".

Le Gryffondor se mit à rire et se retira de son blond. Il ignora le grondement de Lucius et alla chercher son Maître de Potion. Ce qui ne dura pas longtemps, Severus était dans leur chambre.

Harry s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte et croisa ses bras. Son amant aux cheveux noirs était couché contre la tête de lit, nu avec les yeux fermés alors qu'il se caressait lentement. Harry regarda les poings tachés de potion qui se déplaçaient de haut en bas de l'arbre, en tournant la tête à chaque autre descente.

Trop hypnotisé par la vue, Harry n'a pas entendu Lucius venir derrière lui. Il se contentait à peine de se hâter quand Lucius passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

"C'est beau, n'est-ce pas?" dit Lucius dans un murmure séduisant dans l'oreille d'Harry.

"Très. Il sera encore plus magnifique quand je le guiderait. Question est-ce que vous partagerez cet espace ou voulez-vous autre chose?" Il a parlé assez bas pour que Lucius entende. Harry ne voulait pas encore interrompre Severus.

Lucius riait sombrement. "Qui te dis que je ne peux pas avoir les deux?"

"Compris. Commençons avant que Severus ne décide de finir sans nous".

Harry s'avança plus loin dans la pièce en faisant disparaître ses vêtements en cours de route. Il rampa entre le lit et la jambe étendue du Maître des Potions. Harry déposa des bisous légers sur les deux cuisses. Un frisson descendit dans sa colonne vertébrale quand Severus gémit plus fort.

L'adolescent aux cheveux de corbeau contourna le pénis palpitant pour mordre et sucer les bleus sur les hanches de son amant. Des doigts longs saisissaient ses cheveux et essayaient de bouger la tête. Harry se mit à rire en regardant le visage de Severus.

"Patience, amour".

"Non, s'il vous plaît. Cela fait deux jours. Je dois être en toi." supplia Severus.

Harry se contenta de sourir et se tourna vers son autre amant. "tu vas te joindre à nous ou simplement rester là?"

Lucius sourit. "J'attends juste".

Harry agita son cul comme un drapeau. "Passe ici ou par la sortie".

Lucius fit disparaître ses vêtements et se dirigea derrière Harry. Il a frappé brusquement le cul parfait sur les deux fesses, gagne un grand gémissement de plaisir de ses deux amoureux.

"Suce Severus pendant que je te prépare." Annonça Lucius.

Harry baissa la tête. Il aplatie la langue contre la grande veine et lécha lentement jusqu'à la pointe. Il plongea sa langue dans la fente, recueillant le pré-sperme. La main de Severus se serra dans ses cheveux tandis que ses hanches s'élèvèrent. Harry appuya doucement les dents contre la peau sensible sous le gland. Son sombre amant murmura lentement son nom.

Le Gryffondor enveloppa ses lèvres autour de la tête pourpre et la suçait fort. Il commença lentement en sachant que Severus voulait être à l'intérieur de lui quand il viendra. Après avoir avalé profondément la longue gueule, il frappa deux fois la cuisse de Severus. Severus a commencé à pousser dans la bouche désireuse de son jeune amant.

Lucius attendit jusqu'à ce que Severus trouve son rythme. Il a recouvert ses doigts dans le lubrifiant spécial de Severus. Ça leur donnera plus de plaisir. Ne voulant plus attendre, il poussa deux doigts dans la chaleur du jeune amant. Avec facilité, il a trouvé la boule sensible de nerfs. Ses deux amoureux gémissaient à haute voix. Il ajouta un troisième doigt et frotta la prostate à chaque poussées.

"Tourne-toi vers moi, Harry". Demanda Lucius, la voix remplit de luxure.

Harry suça le gkand de Severus une fois de plus avant de suivre l'ordre de Lucius. Severus bougea pour s'asseoir un peu plus contre la tête de lit. Il étendit ses jambes plus largement pour laisser ses deux amants s'y installer.

Lucius glissa jusqu'à ce que le cul de Severus les touchât. Il accrocha les jambes de Harry sur ses bras et aida Harry à descendre sur la queue en attente de Severus. Il a fallu tout son contrôle pour ne pas venir quand le plaisir se forma sur le visage de Harry. Lucius aime son regard emplit de luxure.

Harry et Severus se battaient pour le contrôle. Harry finit sa descente et reposa son cul sur le bassin de Severus. Il se sentait si bien de pouvoir avoir de nouveau son amant à l'intérieur de lui. Et ce sera parfait quand son blond les rejoindra.

Severus serra les dents et respire par le nez. Jamais plus il ne resterait deux jours sans Harry, putain. Il se déplaça pour plier les jambes et planter ses pieds sur le matelas. Maintenant, il attendait leur blond.

Le Lord Malfoy n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il enfonça doucement deux doigts dans Harry qui devinrent rapidement trois, puis il les retira. Il grogna doucement au gémissement d'Harry alors qu'il couvrait sa queue de lubrifiant. Il poussa lentement en Harry sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement à l'intérieur.

Les trois grognaient en concert. Harry se pencha contre Severus et tourna la tête pour embrasser l'homme avec passion. Quand Lucius a donné une poussée superficielle et nette, ils se sont séparés par un sourire. Harry tira Lucius dans son baiser passionné. En voulant son tour, Severus poussa brusquement puis attrapa la tête de Lucius pour le rapprocher.

Comme les deux amants les plus âgés se perdirent dans leur baisé, Harry commença à balancer ses hanches. Au lieu de se séparer, Lucius et Severus ont commencé à pousser dans un rythme synchronisé Harry les accompagnant avec facilité.

Le bruit des peaux claquant et de leurs gémissements remplissait la pièce. Chaque homme était perdu dans la brume luxuriante qui les entourait. Chaque poussée les rapprochait du gouffre. Aucun d'eux ne voulait finir, mais pourtant, ils voulaient sentir les deux autres céder.

Les deux jours sans les autres prirent finalement le dessus. Le lubrifiant aidant, les amoureux pleuraient pour la libération. Harry avait besoin de ressentir sa jouissance, il devait avoir plus de ses amants. Harry se retourna pour attraper les cheveux de Severus tandis que sa main libre se serrait sur Lucius.

"S'il vous plaît." A-t-il supplié.

Les amants les plus âgés regardent le plus jeune. "S'il te plaît, quoi?" Demanda Severus.

"Plus rapide, plus fort. Marquez-moi comme vôtre. S'il vous plaît." Harry a de nouveau supplié.

Severus et Lucius se sont embrassés une dernière fois avant de rouler leurs hanches. Severus prit les jambes de Harry et les étendit plus large. Lucius se pencha en avant et posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Severus.

"S'il vous plaît." Harry a de nouveau supplié, serrant les gros bites à l'intérieur de lui.

Les amants plus âgés ont partagé un regard chauffé et ont commencé à frapper au plus profond d'Harry. Ils l'aiment quand les deux étaient à l'intérieur de lui. La sensation de parois intérieurs qui les entouraient était le paradis pour eux. Sexe séparément était incroyable, mais ensemble était magnifique. Severus et Lucius savaient que leur jeune amoureux ressentait la même chose.

"Oh putain!" Hurla Harry quand la queue de Lucius frappa sa prostate.

Lucius se mit à rire sans broncher, Severus sourit. Entendre Harry utiliser un tel langage provoquait toujours cette réaction. Ils ne savent pas pourquoi.

"Si proche. S'il vous plaît Luc, Sev, s'il vous plaît." Harry gémissait balançant ses hanches contre leurs poussées.

Lucius et Severus hochèrent la tête, laissant l'autre savoir qu'ils étaient proches. Severus posa ses lèvres d'un côté du cou de Harry et Lucius fit la même chose à l'autre.

"Venez pour nous, Harry."

Harry sentit ses amants enfoncer leurs dents dans son cou. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour lui. Il jouit sur l'estomac de Lucius en hurlant leurs noms.

Severus et Lucius suivirent Harry quelques secondes plus tard. Ils ne pouvaient pas se retenir lorsque le cul d'Harry se reserra étroitement autour d'eux. Ils l'emplirent en grognant son nom et ils continuaientt à pousser vers lui jusqu'à ce que personne ne puisse continuer.

Lentement et avec soin, ils se retirèrent. Une fois qu'ils étaient couchés confortablement sur le lit, ils vérifirent Harry.

"Pensez-vous que nous l'avons brisé?" Severus murmura en souriant.

"Je crois que nous l'avons fait". Lucius répondit avec son propre sourire.

"Si vous ne vous taisez pas et que je me repose, il n'y aura pas de deuxième ronde." Harry marmonna.

Lucius et Severus riaient humblement. Ils savent que la menace de Harry ne tenait pas la route. Il y aura un tour deux.

 _ **~ Fin ~**_

 **Voilà ma première traduction et première fanfiction dite moi tout dans des commentaires constructifs s'il vous plaît.** **SALUT !!**


End file.
